Master and Servant
by himawarui
Summary: Master and servant, that's the kind of relationship they have. She'll never win with Kana as her opponent. Kana is her master's most important person. Well, that's what she believed, is that the truth? Rikuo x Tsurara Oneshot. Fluff. R&R.


**Master and Servant **

By kireipinku

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.

_Warning : Angst and fluff. You've been warned ;3_

Rated K+ for angst.

Enjoy the fic~

* * *

><p>Tsurara watched the sunset from a bridge. She loved watching the reflection of sunset and her face on the river. It's like she's swimming on a sparkling orange river. It always cheers her up everytime she was feeling down. Sadly it was cloudy, so it was not as pretty as usual. She was on her way home from school. She was going to pick Rikuo with Aotabo, but he had to do some 'youkai businesses' with Kiyotsugu-kun so Aotabo accompanied him and left Tsurara alone. Tsurara sighed. She never really wanted to go home alone, but she couldn't stand watching Kana and her master together. She hated those throbbing feelings when she saw the two of them talking and laughing together. She hated when her master's night form saved her from danger. It irritated her though she knew that it can't be helped. Her master was always nice to everyone, but Kana is special. Kana is her master's childhood friend. Compared to her, Kana had a bigger role in his life. Well, at least that's what she thought.<p>

"_Wait, I couldn't think that way! Ienaga-san is master's important person. I can't hate someone who master likes!"_ She said mentally and sighed once more. She couldn't keep living with that feeling inside her. It's just to painful for her. She knew that the feeling is called 'jealousy', but why does she feel like that? Is it because Rikuo paid more attention to Kana than her? Is it because Rikuo spent more time with Kana than her? Is it because Rikuo liked Kana more than her? All of them. She was the closest person to him, and now she felt like she was nothing for him anymore because he already got Kana. She wanted to go back in time where Rikuo would always count on her and spend more time with her.

A teardrop rolled on her cheek. She had never cried unless it was too painful for her heart to stand. The first time she cried was when her mother died. The second, the third, the fourth, and the rest of them was for Rikuo. When Rikuo was hurt, when Rikuo was sick, when Rikuo was lost, and when she missed him. It was always him. She knew that he was the one, the only one she'll ever love in her life. She knew that he was her most important person in the world, but she was not sure if he felt the same way. Who was she kidding, he was her master. She's nothing more than a subordinate to him. No, she was his servant. Why would he even love someone as low as her? Why does he have to be her master? Why does she have to be his servant?

Little by little, raindrops fell from the sky, but Tsurara didn't care. The rain gets worse and worse. The sunset could not be seen anymore. The bridge that was full of people crossing was suddenly empty. Nobody would've wanted to stay in this kind of rain, even if they had an umbrella. She didn't care if her clothes were soaked from the rain. She ignored how cold she felt standing under the rain. Her hair was wet and drops of water can be seen on her skin. Her teardrops became one with the raindrops on her cheek. She couldn't hold it anymore. She was crying her heart out for her master.

"Master, sometimes, I wonder if you have ever thought of me when you're alone. Wait, do you even notice me now? This Yuki-Onna will always be there for you. I know I can never sit on the same level as you, but can I be the one who shall fill the emptiness of your heart? Can I, master? Please answer me if you can hear me. MASTER!" She managed to scream her heart out before crying unstoppably. She couldn't felt her legs anymore and sat on the ground. She wanted to stop the tears from rolling from her cheeks, but she didn't know how. She didn't want to cry this hard, but she couldn't stand the pain in her chest. It was the worst she had ever felt. It's worse than the wounds she got when she fought against a strong youkai. She felt like she wanted to disappear from this world. She would rather die than enduring the pain in her chest, but she couldn't because she already promised to only die from protecting her master.

"_Master." _

* * *

><p>Rikuo watched his way home from school with Aotabo. It's raining cats and dogs. Thank goodness he brought an umbrella, though it's a little bit small for him and Aotabo. Going home without Tsurara felt different for him. It's like something's missing, and he knew that it's her. Her presence was irreplaceable for him. She had her own spot in his heart. She was the missing piece of his heart and without her today, his day felt incomplete.<p>

"What's wrong master? Are you cold?" Aotabo asked to his master.

"No, I'm not, Aotabo. What's wrong?"

"Well, you face shows that there's something wrong." Rikuo just sighed and smiled a bit.

"It's nothing, Aotabo. Don't worry. Well, we're here now." Aotabo just nodded.

"Well, I certainly hope so."

"Master, welcome back!" said all the youkais in the Nura household.

"I'm home everyone." He looked around, but she couldn't find Tsurara.

"_She might be in the kitchen or in her room, but she's always the first one to greet me when I got home. Oh well." _Rikuo walked to his room, put his bag and took off his uniform, leaving his red jersey on. He went to the kitchen and saw her mom, Wakana, cooking dinner with Kejourou.

"Welcome back, Rikuo. How was school today?"

"Pretty much fine, except for the part that Kiyotsugu-kun made me come home later than usual. It's already dark outside." He said as he pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh really? You must've had a lot of fun today. By the way, do you know where Tsurara is?" When he heard her name, he almost choked on his drink.

"Wait, didn't she come home earlier than me?"

"No, she hadn't returned. I thought the three of you always came home together. I'm worried about her, it's already 9 and it's still raining. I wonder if she brought a spare umbrella with her." Wakana said.

"Rikuo, can you pass me the tofu from the fridge?" No answer.

"Rikuo, did you hear-"When Wakana looked at where Rikuo stood, he was no longer there. Wakana smiled to herself.

"My boy is finally growing up."

* * *

><p>Rikuo unconsciously turned into his night form and took an umbrella with him. He looked everywhere for his Yuki-Onna. Yes, <em>his<em> Yuki-Onna. Either in his human form or his youkai form, he had always thought of Yuki-Onna as his important person because technically they are the same person. He had always had this feeling for her. The feeling when he just want to protect her, make her happy, and stay by her side. He always had the warm feeling in his heart whenever he saw her smile. He didn't know what that is, but he the only thing he knew is that she is definitely the only one who could make him feel that way. She was his most cherished being on earth and his most important person. If she wasn't, then why would he search high and low and go out in the middle of the night just to find her personally? He could've asked one of his comrades to do it, but he wanted to be the first one to know if anything had happened to her or if she was fine all along.

"_Yuki-Onna, where are you?"_

He finally arrived at the bridge. It was his favorite bridge. He loved the view from there, especially the sunset. He had only told that to Yuki-Onna, and that instantly become their favorite spot. He looked around and finally saw her figure sitting on the ground, hugging her knee. He rushed to her place.

"Yuki-Onna, are you okay?" When Tsurara heard his voice, her face instantly lightens up.

"Rikuo-sama, why are you here? And why are you in that form in front of humans, you must hide!" But he pretended to heard nothing. His only attention was on her wet hair and clothes.

"Hold this." He let her hold the umbrella, took off his coat and put it on her.

"B-but master, you'll catch cold."

"That's my line. You're soaked. We got to get home as soon as we can. You wouldn't want to catch cold. Can you walk?" Yuki-Onna nodded and tried to stand up, but fell miserably. Rikuo sighed and knelt.

"Get on my back."

"W-What? But I'm soaked, you'll be wet!" Yuki-Onna blushed.

"Just get on my back, now. That's an order!"

"Y-yes, master." She hesitantly accepted the piggy-back-ride offer her master gave her.

"Hold on tight." She nodded and hold on his neck while her other hand hold the umbrella. He easily carried her on his back and walked home. Thank goodness nobody was around, so he could walk around without worrying about others.

Her master's back felt warm against her body. She was very sleepy, but she tried to stay awake because she wouldn't want to drop the umbrella and let her master get soaked though it doesn't rain as hard as earlier. Then the thought came to her mind. Why would her master do such thing for her? Does that mean that her master think that she's important? But she erased that thought as fast as possible from her mind. There's no way her master would think of her like that, but she was not so sure either.

"Master..."

Rikuo was a little bit surprised when Yuki-Onna called him. Her voice was so soft and it was like she's speaking directly to his ears.

"What's wrong?" Yuki-Onna gulped.

"W-Well master, am I important to you?" Rikuo stopped completely when he heard her question. Why did she ask him that?

"Why did you ask me something like that?"

"I-I was just wondering master, if you don't wan't to answer it, its okay, master." Rikuo continued walking. Tsurara sighed; she knew her master wouldn't answer it. She believed that her master was afraid of hurting her feelings when he told her the truth.

"Well, I wouldn't carry someone on my back if the person wasn't important to me." Tsurara's eyes almost jumped out from their places.

"But I'm your servant-"

"It doesn't matter if you're my servant. I don't care about all those things. The only thing that matters is that you're my most important person in the world."

"D-Does that mean..." Rikuo gulped.

"You can interpret it in anyway you want to." Tsurara blushed. She did not expect an answer like that from her master. Now that she had finally got her answer, she can finally rest in peace. It's not raining anymore, and the sky's clearing up. The moon's shining brightly and the stars are dancing in the sky. She closed the umbrella on her hand and finally hugged Rikuo with both of her hands. She laid her head on Rikuo's back and fell asleep.

Thank goodness it was dark so nobody could see Rikuo's red face. He had this complicated feeling inside him. It's like a mixture of relief and shame. But he didn't regret saying that. It was his true feeling. He never really cared about that master and servant things; she was his most important person. He will protect her and cherish her forever and he won't let anything get in the way of it. When he felt Yuki-Onna's head on his back and her steady breathe, he smiled at himself and whispered to Yuki-Onna.

"Good night, my Yuki-Onna."

"Thank you, Rikuo-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So, what do you think? Please tell me, just click that green button down there that says 'Review' and leave me your thoughts about my story. I'll reply them with all my heart. Thanks for reading everyone~ :3


End file.
